


Gli occhi di Ostia.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Finale, Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Post!Finale ~ Angelica/Nadia ~ Rapporto ambiguo Aureliano/Spadino ~ 1558 parole}Dal testo:"«Sai che penso a volte, Ange'? Che tutto quel casino è successo pe' portamme da te.» le disse, prendendole la mano e intrecciandola con la sua, mentre i suoi occhi divenivano lucidi e le sue gote si arrossavano. «Che forse tutta 'sta merda è successa perché eravamo noi a doverce incontra'.»Angelica rimase letteralmente senza parole, con i suoi grandi occhioni stupiti guardava Nadia, realizzando che forse aveva ragione, che almeno da tutto quel dolore che avevano vissuto ne era nato il loro amore.E mentre Nadia accarezzava la mano di Angelica, quest'ultima le pose un'ennesima domanda, forse con una risposta troppo difficile da trovare:«Tu credi che Aureliano lo amava a Spadino?»"
Relationships: Angelica Sale & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Nadia Gravone, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gli occhi di Ostia.

GLI OCCHI DI OSTIA

  
  
  
La solitudine era qualcosa che Angelica Sale non aveva mai conosciuto davvero: sì, a volte le era capitato di sentirsi completamente da sola, specialmente i primi giorni in cui era entrata in casa Anacleti, ma era sempre stata circondata da tante, _troppe_ , persone, da rise di bambini e vecchie canzoni gitane.  
Al silenzio assordante e asfissiante non si era ancora abituata. Non era più tornata a casa, non aveva più parlato il sinti, non aveva smesso di indossare le gonne.  
Angelica non aveva fatto tante cose e tra queste, la più importante per lei era non aver abbandonato Nadia.  
Abbandonati i sogni di gloria su una spiaggia di Ostia entrambe le ragazze si erano completamente distaccate dalla loro precedente vita: adesso vivevano in un piccolo appartamento, mandavano avanti il Luna Park di Nadia insieme, conducevano una vita schifosamente normale senza lasciarsi mai.  
Si erano ricucite i pezzi di cuore a vicenda, si erano consolate, amate e fatte forza l'un l'altra dopo la morte di Aureliano e la fuga di Spadino, avvenute ormai due anni prima.  
Angelica non sapeva di preciso quando lei e Nadia avessero iniziato a diventare qualcosa di _diverso_ , ma un giorno Nadia le aveva regalato una collana d'oro con delle pietre rosse, proprio come aveva fatto anni prima, e da allora era cambiato tutto.  
«Nun saranno rubini veri, ma te la volevo regala' per non scordatte tutto quello che abbiamo fatto insieme.» le aveva detto, guardandola negli occhi scuri. E poi Angelica l'aveva baciata, teneramente le aveva accarezzato il volto e l'aveva stretta tra le sue braccia.  
Era passato più di un anno da quel momento e ancora la collana d'oro e finti rubini splendeva al collo di Angelica.  
Era un primo pomeriggio di un mercoledì burrascoso, Nadia sorseggiava una cioccolata calda mentre contemplava il temporale e il cielo scuro dalla porta finestra della cucina. Angelica era poco distante, che finiva di spazzare il pavimento.  
«Ce pensi spesso a Spadino, Ange'?» le chiese Nadia, di punto in bianco, e Angelica fu colta di sorpresa da quella domanda, tanto che si girò verso di lei con uno scatto così veloce che i suoi lunghi capelli scuri fendettero l'aria come una frusta.  
La guardò silenziosa per qualche istante, poi ebbe il coraggio di sussurrare qualche parola.  
«Perché me lo chiedi?» si limitò a dirle, con una sorta di terrore negli occhi.  
«No, è che in 'sti tempi sto a pensa' spesso a quel periodo.» confessò Nadia, andando a sedere su una delle sedie e appoggiando la tazza di cioccolata sul tavolo da pranzo.  
«So' passati quasi tre anni, Nadia.» Angelica le andò vicino, sedendo accanto a lei, che aveva nascosto il viso tra le mani.  
«Lo so, ma ce penso troppo ultimamente, me chiedevo se ce pensavi anche te qualche volta.»  
«Sì, anche io ce penso.» le confidò «Io e Spadino ce volevamo bene assai, anche se non ce saremmo potuti mai ama'.»  
«Sai che penso a volte, Ange'? Che tutto quel casino è successo pe' portamme da te.» le disse, prendendole la mano e intrecciandola con la sua, mentre i suoi occhi divenivano lucidi e le sue gote si arrossavano. «Che forse tutta 'sta merda è successa perché eravamo _noi_ a doverce incontra'.»  
Angelica rimase letteralmente senza parole, con i suoi grandi occhioni stupiti guardava Nadia, realizzando che forse aveva ragione, che almeno da tutto quel dolore che avevano vissuto ne era nato il loro amore.  
E mentre Nadia accarezzava la mano di Angelica, quest'ultima le pose un'ennesima domanda, forse con una risposta troppo difficile da trovare:  
«Tu credi che Aureliano lo amava a Spadino?»  
Nadia rimase un attimo perplessa, a fissare la sua cioccolata calda e ad accarezzare la mano della sua amata, mentre i suoi piccoli occhi divenivano rossi e lucidi di lacrime.  
«Io penso de sì, Ange'.» sussurrò piano la ragazza, poi sorrise tristemente al ricordo dell'uomo che aveva tanto amato: «Coi suoi modi, certo. Però a volte l'amore fa cose strane. Non va sempre in una direzione sola.» Nadia si sentiva quasi una poetessa nel parlare in quel modo, non si riconosceva in quelle parole complesse, neanche sapeva da dove provenissero «Aureliano me diceva che era pronto a mori' pe' me, che se sarebbe ammazzato se fossi morta. E io je credevo. Però poi si è fatto ammazza' pe' salva' Spadino. E lo sanno tutti, le uniche persone per cui 'na persona se sacrifica so' quelle che ama.»  
«Io ce penso spesso ad Alberto e sinceramente a volte voglio spera' che sia morto.» le confessò Angelica, tenendo lo sguardo basso per non vedere il volto confuso della sua amata, che la scrutava incuriosita e con dolcezza le spostava i capelli dal volto «Almeno così sta co' Aureliano e se prendono cura l'uno dell'altro. Almeno così tutti e due stanno co' le persone che amano, come a me e te.»  
Sull'ultima frase Angelica alzò il capo, incrociando suoi occhi scuri con quelli di Nadia, che le aveva preso il volto tra le mani e ne stava accarezzando le guance.  
«C'hai ragione.» le disse, continuando a guardarla in maniera così intensa da far quasi paura.  
Poi la baciò e il profumo di Nadia invase le sue narici, inebriandola.  
Angelica aveva finalmente l'amore che si meritava.  


Spadino non ci capiva _nulla_ , vedeva qualcosa attorno a lui, qualcosa che era molto offuscato e confuso. Sentiva freddo e percepiva un filo di vento sotto agli strati di vestiti che lo proteggevano.  
Non appena la vista si fece più vivida iniziò a scrutare intorno tutto il paesaggio in cui si trovava: sentiva i granelli della sabbia fine sotto alle sue dita, il fruscio del mare era quasi una culla e vedeva sopra di lui il cielo era grigio.  
Spadino non sapeva che ore fossero, credeva tardo pomeriggio, ma prima ancora che potesse fare _qualsiasi cosa_ realizzò di essere bloccato in una calda prigione che lo avvolgeva. Sentì addosso un profumo dannatamente familiare, ma era decisamente ancora troppo stordito per riuscire a formulare anche solo un pensiero.  
Non riusciva a muoversi, bloccato in quella morsa come se la persona che lo stesse stringendo volesse farlo scomparire tra le proprie braccia. Braccia per le cui Spadino era troppo piccolo, al punto che avrebbe potuto davvero svanirci dentro.  
Il suo cuore batteva forte, come mai aveva fatto prima, mentre lentamente voltava la testa per scoprire chi fosse la figura misteriosa che lo stesse avvolgendo. Forse lo sapeva già, forse temeva di scoprirlo.  
Ad ogni modo Spadino non capiva neanche se tutto quello fosse reale o meno.  
La prima cosa che vide furono due occhi azzurro ghiaccio, che penetravano nei suoi - scuri come la pece - come se volessero portare la luce nella sua vita.  
Ed era stata una sola persona, nella vita di Alberto Anacleti, capace di rischiarare tutta l'oscurità che lo circondava.  
Lo riconobbe subito, lo avrebbe riconosciuto da mille volti, i suoi occhi li avrebbe individuati tra altri cento paia di occhi: era Aureliano che lo stava tenendo stretto tra le braccia, che lo stava proteggendo da chissà che cosa.  
Aureliano con le sue ali sul collo, la sua barba curata e quell'espressione un po' corrucciata che aveva sempre sul viso.  
" _Aurelia'_ " lo stava per chiamare, ma la voce gli morì in gola, fermata dal suo battito cardiaco troppo accelerato. Così non gli parlò e neanche Aureliano sembrava avesse nulla da dirgli, se non limitarsi a stringerlo tra le braccia e scrutarlo.  
Non avevano bisogno di parlarsi e probabilmente anche in quell'occasione non ce n'era il minimo bisogno, nonostante Spadino ancora non capisse se fosse davvero morto o si trattasse tutto di un'allucinazione.  
Ma fu Aureliano a fare la prima mossa, a spostare una delle sue braccia e a posizionare una mano sotto al mento di Spadino, accarezzando piano la pelle liscia della sua guancia, come se lo stesse confortando, come se finalmente lo facesse sentire amato.  
Era un gesto che Aureliano aveva già fatto e a Spadino sentire quel tocco sul suo volto aveva tolto il respiro. Perciò non si stupì che la seconda volta fu esattamente come la prima.  
" _Mo ce penso io_ ", gli aveva detto al tempo. E poi tutto si era distrutto, il destino gli si era rivoltato contro.  
Mentre si lasciava andare a quella carezza, Spadino aveva pensato che invece adesso aveva già perso tutto e non c'era nient'altro che potesse distruggersi più.  
Poggiato ancora contro il petto di Aureliano poteva sentire il suo cuore battere forte quanto il proprio, lo stesso cuore che si era fermato mentre Aureliano era tra le sue braccia adesso galoppava all'impazzata di nuovo.  
Continuarono a non parlare, ma entrambi rivolsero lo sguardo al panorama davanti a loro, a quella distesa immensa di acqua salata e a quel grigio tramonto. Poi Spadino chiuse gli occhi, per respirare meglio la salsedine mista al profumo di Aureliano, per sentir meglio il vento sulla sua pelle assieme alle sue mani, per udir meglio l'infrangersi dell'acqua sulla sabbia assieme al suo respiro pesante.  
E fu solo in quel momento, quando chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dal calore di quelle braccia e dalla ninnananna delle onde, fu solo quando smise di _guardarlo_ , che Spadino comprese che gli occhi di Aureliano erano dello stesso colore del mare di Ostia che il ragazzo aveva sempre amato così tanto.  
Gli occhi di Aureliano erano _gli occhi di Ostia_.  
  
  


FINE

* * *

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Faccio il mio ingresso in questo fandom ancora traumatizzata per il finale della serie, cosa che mi ha portato a fantasticare e partorire questa piccola One Shot.  
> Voglio partire ringraziando le due beta di questa storia: l'immancabile AnneMary e SpookyFannie (che si è anche sorbita e ha assecondato tutti i miei scleri e tutti i miei pianti per la serie!).  
> Non ho molto da dire su questa storia, se non che sono completamente innamorata di questi quattro personaggi e del rapporto che si era creato tra loro e mi mancano già tantissimo.  
> Voglio fare un piccolo appunto solo sulla figura di Aureliano in questa One Shot, specificare che è una "presenza" molto ambigua e quasi eterea (se sta accogliendo Spadino in Paradiso perché è morto o se è solo una allucinazione di Spadino lo lascio decidere a voi!).  
> Detto ciò, vi ringrazio per aver letto e vi auguro di cuore di riprendervi dal finale HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> Spero a presto, chissà!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
